


right from the start

by iwritesinsandtragedies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, FML, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Teen Wolf, im sorry?, no happy ending :(, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, the breakup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we fall apart the way we fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right from the start

**Author's Note:**

> hello darkness my old friend :)
> 
> Also: title is from Memories by P!ATD, not the P!nk/Nate Reuss song.

They met in a bar. (And wasn’t that just something to tell the grandkids.) 

Stiles was a highschool dropout with six bucks to his name, ratty hoodie pulled over his thin frame. He talked easily and smiled beautifully; just enough to catch someone’s eye, maybe. 

Derek had seen him walk in, of course; had counted the freckles and moles across his pale skin like constellations. How he’d seen the beauty in someone so broken, he didn’t know; but it was there, buried deep under his secrets, somewhere. 

They’d clicked so easily, that night. Talked about their favorite movies and Stiles’ dog. About coming out to their parents, about idiotic teenage tendencies and embarrassing stories. 

If Derek had to pinpoint when he fell in love with Stiles, that was it: sitting in that bar together, old creaky stools shifting beneath their weight, the stain of alcohol on their breath. 

… 

“Dad,” Stiles said, pulling Derek through the door by the wrist, “this is Derek. My, uh. My boyfriend.” 

Derek didn’t miss the hesitation in that statement, but didn’t linger on it; this was the first time he’d ever brought anyone home, before. 

John smiled and shook Derek’s hand. “Nice to meet you, son. Hope you like pie.” 

“Of course,” Derek replied, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ waist. 

The ring had felt heavy in Derek’s pocket. He’d been planning this for so long, he couldn’t screw it up. He couldn’t. 

They’d been together for only a few months, but Derek knew he would marry Stiles. He didn’t know how or why, but somehow, he was going to marry this boy. 

…

“Fuckin’ couch was heavy as shit,” Stiles laughed, falling to the ground beside Derek. “I’m so happy. I just. I didn’t know you could be this happy,”  
“Me, either,” Derek told him truthfully. Fuck, he was going to do this now. He had to.

He reached in his pocket, the cool metal pressing against his heated skin. “Stiles?” 

“Hmm?” Stiles asked, turning to face him. 

Derek stepped down the porch, got down on one knee, and smiled. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles grinned. “Oh my god, you’re doing it. You are. Holy shit.” 

“Stiles, I loved you from the moment I saw you. And I know that’s stupid but it’s the stupid truth. And I want to spend my life with you. I have to. You’re everything to me.” Derek said. He knew the neighbor was watching them, but Stiles either didn’t care or didn’t notice, because he didn’t say a thing. 

“Fuck. Okay.” 

“I know we’re young. Hell, you’re barely out of college. But life is too fucking short. I’ve lost too many people to bad choices, and this is the best choice I’ll ever make.” 

The ring is simple; a silver band with two black lines on either side. 

“Stiles,” 

“Yes,” Stiles gulped; and it wasn’t a question, but an answer. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” 

…

“We just can’t afford it right now,” Allison whispered to Scott. “I’m not asking them for money, okay? We just can’t afford it and that’s it.” 

“You didn’t ask,” Stiles replied. “I’m offering. Look, Derek’s a fucking millionaire, okay? And you guys are my family. You’re taking the money.” 

“Please take it.” Derek joined in. “I know it’s a lot, but trust me, I have more than enough to do this.” 

Allison looked at the check. “Oh my god, no, we can’t--” 

“Take it,” Derek told her. 

…

“Fuck, baby, harder,” Stiles grunted, and Derek pushed his hips up, his hands gripping at Stiles’ thighs. 

“Ah, fuck,” Derek groaned. “Fuck.” He grabbed at Stiles’ cock, stroking him leisurely. Stiles’ head leaned back, his neck exposed; Derek leaned forward and pressed wet kisses down the front of him. 

“That’s the--ohfuckrightthere--idea.” 

Derek pulled out, earning a whine from Stiles, and flipped him on his hands and knees. 

“I’m gonna fuck you like this,” he whispered, “fuck you hard. Gonna make you come on my cock, nothing else. I know you can do it, baby.”

“Yes, Derek, yes, fuck,” 

…

“This is Toby,” Stiles grinned. The dog licked his chin. “And I thought, maybe, this would be good for us.” 

Derek kissed Stiles slow and sweet, right then. 

“He’s cute,” Derek smiled. “How old is he?”

…

“Because it’s not my fucking fault your uncle is an asshole!” Stiles yelled, slamming the door shut. 

“Oh, and it’s mine? I told you about him and you insisted, Stiles! You insisted that you meet my family, and I fucking told you.” Derek yelled back, pounding on the door with his fist, just once. 

“Don’t you dare pin this on me,” Stiles said, pulling the door open. “Don’t you dare. I didn’t ask for this bullshit. I’m not just some thing your family gets to laugh at and wait for me to be thrown out like the rest of your flings.” 

“Don’t do that,” Derek spat back. “Don’t act like you’re nothing to me. Don’t. I’m not doing that, not with you.”  
“Yeah, well, lately, it sure seems like I’m nothing.” 

“Stiles. You’re everything to me. All of it.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said, eyes red with tears. Toby whined at his feet. “That’s the problem.” 

…

“So,” Stiles muttered. “You said you kind of have a uh, thing. About Spiderman.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” 

Stiles looked fucking perfect in the suit. 

“C’mon, Derek,” Stiles straddled his lap, “fuck me.” 

…

“You’re drunk.” Derek deadpanned. Stiles grinned. 

“Yes I am.” 

“Why? Fuck, Stiles.” 

“M’sad. I dunno. We’re not working, anymore.” 

“What? What do you mean?”

…  
“You’re breaking up with me.” 

Stiles nodded. Derek couldn’t breathe, his throat constricted. 

The ring was warm in his hand.


End file.
